Forever Summer
by fuzzylumpkins82
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermionie, & Ginny's summer after Harry's fifth year. So i'm not good at summaries. ) HG and RHr pairings. This is my first story so please be nice although u dont have to. Rating is conservative
1. The Letters

Forever Summer  
  
**Disclaimer: I'm poor and I don't own anything. So if you think I own Harry Potter or any characters in the book, maybe you should layoff the firewhiskey! These awesome characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N- Alright its my first story I don't know if its good but my friend read it and said it was so here it is!  
**  
Chapter 1: The Letters  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know it's only three days into holiday, but I thought you might fancy a letter, so I wrote one.  
Harry, everyone is really concerned about you! After you left Kings Cross, Mrs. Weasley got all upset about you having to go with those awful people.  
Have you started your homework yet? I've already finished my History of Magic essay. It's a good way to keep your mind off things by doing your homework.  
I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but, I'm really sorry about Sirius dying. I know your feeling down right now but things will be better soon.  
Hope to see you at Ron's soon!  
  
Miss you,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate! How are your holidays? Mine have been alright so far. Haven't got any homework, have you? Hermione's already got her History of Magic done!  
  
Listen, Harry, everyone's real worried about you. Mum's going ballistic. She mutters all the time how the Burrow would be safer for you to stay, so I think she might convince Dumbledore to let you come stay! She's also sending food in case Dudley's still on his diet.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am really sorry about what happened at the Department of Mysteries. I'm sure you are very upset about Sirius dying or going wherever he went. I want you to know, if you ever need to talk, I can always listen. Remember, we love you, you are a part of our family, NEVER forget that.  
  
Thinking of you,  
  
Ginny  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
No, I haven't started my homework yet. Three days into term and you already have a whole subject's homework done?! That's scary. Anyway I wish I could go to Ron's, but at the moment I'm stuck here.  
  
Stop worrying, I'm fine!  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
My holiday is alright, all things considered. No, I haven't got any homework done. I'm sure Hermione's done all of hers already.  
As for your mum, tell her thank you for the food and that I'm alright.  
  
I hope Dumbledore will let me come stay soon!  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Thanks for the offer. Things are awful without him.  
It's so unfair. He's my godfather, the closest thing I had to a father. I've only knew him for three years. I just can't believe he's gone. Well, I'd better go. Thanks again for listening.  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You're welcome. I know what it's like to have no one to talk to. I know it seems horrible now, but you'll pull through.  
I have a theory, JUST A THEORY, mind you. Maybe Sirius isn't dead. I don't think he is no one knows what's behind it. If someone could find a way, maybe Sirius, Luna's mother, and all the other's behind the veil could come back.  
I thought that theory might give you some hope you always need hope, Harry.  
  
Thinking of you,  
  
Ginny  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've gone to the Burrow. Ron seems to think you'll get to come soon!  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Hermione  
  
**A/N: Alright that's it for now. If you managed to read it all without falling asleep, props to you. So please click the little button to review. Flames will be used to cook the STUPID CAMELS!! Ok don't ask. =) Thanks for reading! Xavier**


	2. To the Burrow

Forever Summer  
  
**Disclaimer: I'm poor and I don't own anything. So if you think I own Harry Potter or any characters in the book, maybe you should layoff the firewhiskey! These awesome characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: thanks for all of you who reviewed!! I appreciate it!  
  
Hermione-Granger17- thanks so much I tried to do the squiggly things but it didn't go onto the site right.  
  
Lorielle- I love Harry and Ginny pairings too! Thanks for reading!  
  
CalicoJacky- Thanks for reviewing babe!  
  
I would like to say that no camels were cooked because of flamers because I got none YAY well yet anyway. So enough of my useless rambling ONWARD!**  
  
Chapter 2: To the Burrow  
  
Harry woke from his dream with a start. He had been having a dream in which he relived that horrible night- the night when Sirius died.  
Or so they thought.  
Before Harry went to bed that night he read Ginny's letter. She had a theory, and a good one in Harry's opinion. She didn't think Sirius was dead. She thought he was simply lost, lost until someone could find a way to get him out.  
Harry was hit by a furry, gray tennis ball. Well, not exactly a tennis ball.  
"Pig," Harry said happily to Ron's owl.  
Pig dropped the letter on Harry's head and raced around the room, very happy with himself.  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry-  
Good news, Dumbledore says you can come. Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley are coming to get you at six tonight. Be ready to go, they told be to tell you that. I think that Moody expects trouble, but then again Moody always expects trouble. No matter, you'll be here with me and Hermione soon.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was so excited.  
He looked at his clock. It was eleven in the morning. Last summer Harry would have already been up and started on his chores. This summer things had been a little bit different. The Dursleys still loathed him until no end because he was a wizard. They seemed to fear him more because of what Moody said at the train station, so they just left him alone.  
Harry went downstairs to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia he was leaving at six that night.  
On his way back upstairs to pack he grabbed some breakfast. Harry was ready to go at 5:30.  
At exactly six o'clock, four wizards apparated into the Dursleys' kitchen.  
After Harry yelled goodbye to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, they were off to the Burrow. Like last year they were flying. Moody put the Disillusionment Charm on Harry again and they left number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
As they flew over a wizarding village, they saw something green in the sky.  
They flew higher to avoid whatever it was in the sky. As the thing passed under them, they saw what it was: The Dark Mark.  
There was a slight panic as the members of the Order decided what to do.  
  
It soon was decided that they continue to the Burrow and drop Harry off. They would call a meeting there and go back and investigate later. They're first priority was to get Harry to the Burrow safely.  
They reached the Weasleys' house without anymore incident. There was a rush as Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley summoned the other Order members to meet and decide what to do about the Mark.  
Harry was welcomed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins who were not allowed into the meeting.  
  
**A/N: WOO HOO its done are these chapters short?? I can' tell ok now I have to go so click the little button!! I'll update soon... maybe. Thanks  
  
Xavier**


	3. Room Assignments

**Forever Summer**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor and I don't own anything. So if you think I own Harry Potter or any characters in the book, maybe you should layoff the firewhiskey! These awesome characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in awhile first I had dance camp in which my team and I made Danceline Elite and we get to go to Cozumel in February and then I just got home from band camp yesterday and that was HORRIBLE you know they ask you to be in band when you're in 5th grade because you have no idea of what you are getting into but this is not a rant on the band program.. SO ON WITH THE SHOW.. thanx to all my wonderful reviews! I luv yall soooooooooo much!!!  
  
Volleypickle16- thank u soo much!  
  
Maymay-babe did u kno that u reviewed twice and it was the same thing but thank u and tell ur siblings they r soo wrong (as I constantly remind ur bro)**

**Mandi- thank u I plan to**

**Somebody you dont know maybe- thanks for reviewing ur name reminds me of something I did once do I kno u?? just wondering =)  
**  
Chapter 3: Room Assignments  
  
"Hey mate!" Ron shouted happily when he saw his friend.

"Hey," Harry's reply was muffled because he was the victim of the hugs of Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello, Harry," the twins said together.

"Harry, do you know why the Order is meeting now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "we passed over a Dark Mark on our way here."

"What?!" cried five voices at once.

"They're deciding who should go investigate now, I expect," Harry replied. A flurry of question now greeted him.

"Where did you see it?"

"Did you see anything happening below?"

"Did you see any Death Eaters or Voldemort?"

There was a hush after this last question that was asked by Hermione.  
"Oh, come off of it!" Hermione scolded. "Use his name Harry does."  
All eyes were back on Harry expecting answers to their questions.  
"Well, I didn't know where we were. We flew higher avoid the Mark, so I couldn't see below. And, no, I didn't see anybody," Harry said  
"No more questions for tonight," Ginny said, sounding somewhat like her mother.

Harry was surprised because she hadn't spoken since he arrived.  
"I think its time for bed," Ginny continued as Harry tossed her a gratifying look, "Harry you will be sleeping in my room. Ever since Ron declared his undying love for Hermione," Ron blushed a deep scarlet at this, Harry murmmred a soft finally, "Mum trusts them enough to sleep in the same room. Mum figured she would rather have you sleep in my room rather than in that hellhole Fred and George call a room. Bill and Charlie are sharing Per... the spare room, otherwise you would sleep there."  
Harry noticed Ginny almost said Percy's name. He assumed that Percy hadn't apologized yet.

Harry was surprised that he felt relived he wasn't sleeping in Ron's room. Maybe it was because he knew Ginny wouldn't ask questions.

And he was right.  
  
**A/N: Ya it was kinda short I know but maybe if my computer likes me it will let me update again. So thank you very much to all my reviewers and to those of you how read but don't review thanks also but I would appreciate it if you did review. Soo CLICK THE BUTTON!! luv yall,  
XaViEr**


	4. Forever Summer Author Note

Hey everybody sorry it's been so long since I updated (July 8!!). But as a freshman in band I was forced to attend band camp also dance camp. But I am proud to say myself and my whole dance team gets to go to MEXICO!!!! So all that jazz plus starting school as a freshmen and taking Pre AP Bio and Pre AP Eng and Pre AP Geometry plus band drill team and football games and band competition raising for Mexico it hasn't given a lot of time to write I almost have the next chapter ready so I'm promising Saturday! So I'm really sorry about not updating and if you're following my story (I'm not sure how many if any are) I'll try to get it up on sat. No I will get it up sat. By doing this I'm mentally prepared for flames and the camels are waiting so if u want to flame feel free. SO SORRY!! But now I'll go write! I promise! Tootles

XaViEr


	5. Dismal Hogwarts Letters

**A/N: LOOK I UPDATED!!!! GO ME!!! Ha! And for all of those who read the last chapter and were thinking naughty SHAME!!! Gosh have you never heard of no premarital eye contact?? Just kidding! Nothing naughty happens...yet! laughs evilly**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! Thank-yous at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling, HEAR ME ROAR!!!!!!!! ya whatever... I soo wish!**

Chapter 4

Dismal Hogwarts Letters

That night Harry slept in Ginny's room on a duplicate of Ginny's bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry was asleep.

Immediately the familiar dream started again.

Harry screamed as Sirius fell through the veil. Just before Sirius completely disappeared, Harry awoke to someone stroking his hair.

"Oh!" the young redhead said, blushing, "I didn't mean to wake you up. You were talking in your sleep."

"Sorry if I woke you," Harry apologized.

"I wasn't sleeping any way," she said, "What were you dreaming about?"

She regretted her question as soon as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she said as she gave him a hug, "You need to go back to sleep."

Soon Harry drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he had had in a long time.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to find Ginny sound asleep in her bed. He quietly got out of bed to go downstairs.

As he was entering the kitchen Harry heard the voices of the three youngest Weasley boys.

"Mum, who was attacked last night?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I expect you'll find out soon enough anyway," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Now finish your toast! Good morning Harry, dear. Would you like some toast as well?"

Harry accepted and as he was eating a large barn owl swooped in.

"'ogwarts letters," said a stuffed-faced Ron.

"Could have delivered them myself, I daresay," said a familiar misty voice from behind the boys.

"Professor, the meeting is about to start," Molly said to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Goodbye boys," said the headmaster.

After Dumbledore left, Ron and Harry opened their letters as Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "Terms starting a month late?

Hermione read out loud, "It says

'_We regret to inform you that term will begin on October 1st rather than on the usual September 1st. This is due to Hogwarts having to hire a new Potions Master as Professor Snape is unable to fulfill the position._

_Signed,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

I wonder what happened to Snape?"

"I don't know, but it's a downer that school starts a month late," Harry said sounding as sad as Hermione looked.

"Oh cheer up you three! There's two months of vacation left and we're all here together. Let's have some fun!" Ginny said, brightening the mood a little.

**A/N: Well there it is eh so good bad tell me CLICK THE BUTTON! Remember all flames will be read then fed to the camels! For those of you who already have click again and see below!**

**volleypickle16- thank you very much!**

**Neemps- thank you as well I really like your name!**

**Makotochi- are you one of my naughty thinking readers?? Only joking thanks for reviewing!**

**Hploveralways- sorry I'm not really a lengthy person but I'll try! )**

**Xauroraborealisx- thanks for reviewing!**

**writergurl88- practice my region music? Why? That is my only question. Have fun doing Cowgirl Pride next week with out me HAHAHAHA!**

**LMR-Here is your update! Thanks for reading!**

**Kirstie232- I updated where's my sugar???? I like sugar!! Lol**

**Thanks to all**

**Xavier**


End file.
